Terephthalic acid (TPA) is one of the basic building blocks in the production of linear polyester resins used in the manufacture of polyester films, packaging materials, and bottles. TPA used in the manufacture of such polyesters resins must meet certain minimum purity requirements.
The purified condition of TPA refers primarily to the absence of significant concentrations of 4-carboxybenzaldehyde (4-CBA) and para-toluic acid (p-TAc) that are present in significant quantities in the commercially-available crude grades of TPA. Both 4-CBA and p-TAc are partial oxidation products formed in the manufacture of TPA by the catalytic oxidation of para-xylene. The purified form of TPA also refers to the absence of color bodies that impart a characteristic yellow hue to the crude material. The color bodies are aromatic compounds having the structures of benzils, fluorenones, and/or anthraquinones. 4-CBA and p-TAc are particularly detrimental to the polymerization process because they act as chain terminators during the condensation reaction between TPA and ethylene glycol in the production of polyethylene terephthalate (PET).
In a typical process for producing TPA, a crude slurry is withdrawn from the primary oxidation reactor. The crude slurry contains a liquid mother liquor and solid particles of crude terephthalic acid (CTA). The liquid mother liquor exiting the primary oxidation reactor typically contains a significant amount of impurities. Thus, in many conventional TPA production processes, a substantial portion of the liquid mother liquor exiting the primary oxidation reactor is replaced/displaced with a “clean” replacement solvent prior to purification of the CTA particles. This replacement/displacement of the liquid mother liquor in the crude slurry with a replacement solvent is commonly known as “liquor exchange.”
Conventional devices employed to perform liquor exchange can be both expensive and unreliable. One common device used to perform liquor exchange is a disc stack centrifuge system. Although effective for replacing the original mother liquor with a replacement solvent, the high-velocity rotating components of such mechanical centrifuge systems cause them to be expensive and unreliable. Thus, a CTA purification system that eliminates the use of one or more mechanical centrifuges would have a lower capital cost and higher reliability than conventional CTA purification systems. Further, if the liquor exchange function typically provided by a mechanical centrifuge could be combined with other functions of a CTA purification system, the overall cost of the system could be reduced while increasing its reliability. Finally, if one or more mechanical centrifuges could be replaced by mechanisms that more effectively replace impurity-laden mother liquor with clean replacement solvent, a purer TPA product could be produced.